1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a hemostasis valve having a bore formed therethrough through which, in use, a catheter is first inserted and then withdrawn. The hemostasis valve is designed to make liquid-tight contact with the catheter while it is in place and while the catheter is being inserted or withdrawn, and it is designed to make a liquid-tight seal of the bore in the absence of the catheter.
2. Background of the Invention
This invention is an improvement on the hemostasis valve shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,665, issued Sept. 09, 1986 to Matsumoto et al., the specification of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The hemostasis valve shown in the Matsumoto et al. patent is used to introduce a catheter into an artery, and it is intended to seal low pressure liquid (i.e., blood) in the artery during insertion and withdrawal of the catheter. However, the internal components of the valve (i.e., the valve seal) are fabricated entirely from soft silicone material. This results in the problem that occasionally the valve seal is dislodged from the valve body when the catheter is inserted into the valve or withdrawn from the valve.